BEAUTIFUL ACCIDENT
by C-san90
Summary: Gara-gara terpesona oleh wajah manis Luhan, Baekhyun harus berhadapan dengan Kris Wu dan Joonmyeon. Keduanya adalah mahasiswa senior yang di hormati dan di takuti. Belum lagi Chanyeol, tangan kanan Kris Wu ini terus saja mengganggunya sejak kejadian ciuman yang terjadi tanpa sengaja. -Tak pandai bikin summary- -Authur masih baru, silahkan baca sendiri-


**BEAUTIFUL ACCIDENT**

 **Author : C-san.**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance, BL**

 **Cast : ChanBaek.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD berantakan (maklum masih belajar), OOC parah, Penggunaan bahasa sehari-hari, agak kasar dan frontal, enggak suka BL harap jangan baca.**

 **Sekian dari author, semoga suka dan tolong kasih review, kasihmasukan juga enggak apa-apa.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Bab 1.**

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam Baekhyun berdiri di samping halte bus dengan ekspresi kesal dan marah. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di kampusnya sejak sejam yang lalu, namun karena ia harus menunggu temannya, Baekhyun harus rela terlambat setengah jam untuk pergi ke kampus pagi ini.

"Sialan! Kemana si hitam itu? Kenapa belum datang juga!"

Namun saat kesabaran Baekhyun mulai habis, seseorang berlari terburu-buru menuju kearahnya.

"BYUN BAEK!" Sambil berlari, laki-laki muda itu berteriak sangat keras, hingga beberapa orang disekitarnya cukup terganggu dengan teriakan laki-laki muda tadi.

"Sshh!" Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya sambil mendesis marah kearah laki-laki muda tadi (yang di ketahui adalah teman sekaligus sepupunya).

"Byun Baek! Maaf aku..!"

Plak!

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukul ku? Sakit tau!" Laki-laki muda, ah! Maksudnya Kim Jongin mengelus jidatnya yang tiba-tiba di pukul dengan keras oleh Baekhyun.

"Bangsat! Masih tanya kenapa?" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, ia kesal karena Jongin tidak menepati janjinya untuk tidak terlambat. Kebiasannya bener-bener tidak bisa berubah sejak dulu.

"Apaan sih, Baek!"

Jongin mengelus kepalanya sambil menggerutu tak jelas dan hampir saja Jongin mendapatkan jitakan manis dari kawannya itu, jika saja Jongin tak lekas menghindar.

"Baik! Baik! Aku mengaku salah!"

"Bodo amat!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? PMS?"

"Kau benar-benar minta di pukul yah?" Baekhyun mengangkat tinjunya, tapi Jongin menahannya.

"Ayolah! Kau tak perlu semarah itu juga kan? Ini hanya masalah sepele, Baek!"

"Masalah sepela matamu!"

Jongin langsung mengatupkan bibirnya erat, begitu dapat bentakan dari Baekhyun dan lirikan tajamnya.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"Ahhh! Sebenarnya aku..anu!"

"Anu apa?"

Jongin berniat untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun, tapi nyalinya menciut begitu melihat wajah kawannya itu menyeramkan jika sudah marah.

Salah dia sendiri sih, bukannya tidur lebih awal, Jongin malah main video game hingga larut malam dan di teruskan dengan menonton video mesum dengan artis Miyabi didalamnya sampai menjelang pagi.

Dan alhasil, Jongin baru tidur jam 4 pagi. Ia bahkan lupa menyalakan alarm dan sukses membuatnya terlambat bangun dan belum lagi, ia sampai belum sempat sarapan pula.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa sekarang kau mendadak jadi bisu?"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menatap Jongon dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya yang membuat Jongin merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"A...a..a! Baekhyun! Jangan berwajah serius seperti itu!"

Suara Jongin tiba-tiba berubah manja dan ia mulai merajuk.

"Baiklah! Kali ini aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi! Jadi kumohon maafkan sahabatmu ini!~!"

Jongin bergelayut manja di lengan Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman.

"Hish! Kampret! Hentikan tingkah bodoh mu itu!"

"Tidak mau!~ Tidak akan aku lepaskan sebelum kau memaafkan aku!"

Jongin semakin erat memeluk lengan Baekhyun dan beberapa kali menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Benar-benar terlihat bodoh dan menjijikkan di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau menjijikkan!" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Jongin menjauh, tapi tak berhasil.

"Ayolah! Kan aku hanya terlambat setengah jam!" Sebenarnya Jongin hanya bergumam pelan, namun naas, telinga tajam Baekhyun bisa mendengar gumaman Jongin. Dan otomatis membuat emosinya kembali naik.

"SETENGAH JAM MATAMU! KAU TERLAMBAT HAMPIR SATU SETENGAH JAM, BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun memiting leher Jongin dan menjitak beberapa kali pucuk kepala kawannya.

"Aw! Aw! Baek sakit! Aw! Sakit! Hentikan! Ampun...ampun Baek!"

"Rasakan itu hitam! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

Kali ini Baekhyun menjambaki rambut bagian belakang milik Jongin hingga membuat si korban terjengkal kebelakang. Lalu, dengan sangat tidak etis, Baekhyun menjambak poni depan Jongin dengan sangat kasar.

"Baek! Hentikan! Aw..aw! Kita jadi...aduh..duh..duh, pusat perhatian banyak orang!"

Jongin berhasil menarik lepas tangan Baekhyun yang terus menjabaki rambutnya, ia menatap ngeri tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam beberapa helai rambutnya. Semoga setelah ini ia tidak mengalami kebotakan di usia muda.

"Lihat! Jam berapa sekarang!" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah jam tangannya, Jongin melihatnya dan tiba-tiba matanya melotot.

"Demi tuhan, Baek! Kita sudah sangat terlambat!" Teriaknya histeris.

"Baru sadar kau, hitam!"

"Terus apa yang kau tunggu? Nenekmu melahirkan?"

Tiba-tiba Jongin menarik lengan kecil Baekhyun dan membawanya berlari menuju kearah kampusnya berada.

Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Dan gara-gara Jongin, mereka terlambat menuju kampusnya pagi ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun mendengarkan kakanya untuk pergi duluan tanpa menunggu Jongin, tapi, karena Jongin merengek beberapa hari yang lalu dengan mintanya untuk berangkat bareng, jadilah Baekhyun menurutinya. Kalau saja waktu bisa diputar, pasti sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada di kampusnya tanpa takut telat seperti sekarang.

Dan 45 menit berlalu, Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di halaman kampus dan mereka benar-benar terlambat.

Tapi anehnya, halaman kampus (yang seharusnya sudah sepi karena upacaranya sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu) masih disesaki oleh para MABA (mahasiswa baru) dan para panitia OSPEK. Juga jangan lupakan meja stan-stan yang masih berjejer rapi di halaman kampus dengan panitia OSPEK yang sibuk dengan para MABA.

Sunggh! Ini, tidak seperti apa yang di bayangkan Baekhyun.

"Hei!" Baekhyun menyikut lengan Jongin.

"Hem?"

"Bukannya kita sudah terlambat?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Seharusnya sih begitu!"

Dan sepertinya ia juga bingung dengan keadaan halaman kampus yang ramai seperti pasar.

"Bukankah, seharusnya upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru sudah dimulai kan?" Jongin mengagguk dua kali.

"Dan ku dengar, upacaranya diadakan di aula kampus..."

"Benar juga!" Jongon meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu. Ia mencoba melihat keadaan di sekitarnya dengan tatapan bingung sama seperti Baekhyun saat ini.

Lalu Baekhyun menunjuk kearah para Mahasiswa baru dan para senior (panitia OSPEK) yang masih berkeliaran di halaman kampus.

"Terus..! Kenapa mereka (MABA dan panitia OSPEK) masih mondar-mandir di halaman?"

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah!"

Lalu tak lama, tiba-tiba saja Jongin memekik sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Atau mungkin saja upacaranya dibatalin?"

Plak!

"Aw! Kenapa dipukul lagi?"

"Jangan sembarangan kalau ngomong!" Baekhyun melototi Jongin.

"Kau ini punya otak atau tidak sih?"

Dengan perasaan kesal, Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kawannya yang entah kenapa samakin membuatnya bertambah jengkel.

"Haissh! Iya! Iya! Aku memang selalu salah dan kaulah yang paling benar di dunia ini!

Teriak Jongin kesal saat Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi dan menghilang di kerumunan. (Ia berani berteriak begitu Baekhyun tak terlihat oleh matanya)

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja stan yang ada tulisan 'Pendaftaran MABA', dan seorang mahasiswi senior berwajah manis menyambutnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Jongin datang. Tapi bukannya menyapa Baekhyun, Jongin malah menggoda seniornya itu. Namun sayangnya, gadis manis itu mengacuhkan Jongin.

"Apa kalian mahasiswa baru?" Jongin dan Baekhyun mengagguk.

"Tolong isi formulir MABA sekaligus tulis juga nama fakultas dan jurusan kalian masing-masing!" Si mahasiswi manis itu menyerahkan selebaran berisi informasi data diri dan dua buah pulpen pada keduanya.

Setelah selesai mengisi formulir, mahasiswi manis itu menyerahkan kertas karton yang terdapat tali pada Baekhyun dan Jongin. Keduanya menatap bingung kertas yang mereka pegang.

"Tulis nama kalian beserta kode mahasiswa milik kalian masing-masing. Setelah selesai, mohon kalungkan di leher kalian selama acara OSPEK berlangsung dan ingat! Jangan sampai kalian menghilangkannya. Itu adalah identitas kalian selama kegiatan OSPEK!" Jelas mahasiswa manis tadi.

Jongin dan Baekhyun menngangguk mengerti dan mengalungkan kertas karton yang saat ini sebagai identitas mereka untuk masa OSPEK.

"Anu! Maaf!" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada mahasiswi manis tadi.

"Kalau tidak salah, seharusnya sekarang sudah waktunya upacara OSPEK dimulai, iya kan? Tapi, kenapa semua orang masih berkumpul dihalaman dan bukannya di aula kampus?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, mahasiswi itu menghela nafas lebih dulu.

"Seharusnya sih begitu, tapi pemimpin kampus terlambat datang dan upacaranya tidak bisa dimulai sebelum pemimpin datang!"

"Pe..pe..pemimpin?"

Dan sebelum Baekhyun bertanya lebih lanjut, sebuah teriakan kegaduhan yang berasal dari arah kerumunan mahasiswi (baik dari MABA ataupun para Senior) membuat suasana halaman kampus menjadi riuh.

"Oh! Pemimpin sudah datang rupanya!" Mahasiswi manis itu berteriak senang dan buru-buru meninggalkan meja stanya untuk bergabung bersama kerumunan mahasiswa lain yang seperti menyambut kedatangan sang pemimpin kampus ini.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan tingkah orang-orang di kampus ini yang berteriak dengan histeris, seolah mereka sedang melihat artis idola mereka saja. Aneh! Sungguh sangat aneh!.

"Jadi gosip itu benar?" Gumam Jongin pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Gosip apa?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, bagaimana bisa sepupu sekaligus teman masa kecilnya ini masuk ke kampus ini tanpa tahu seluk beluk di dalamnya.

"Baek! Sumpah! Apa kau tidak mendengar gosip-gosip yang beredar di luar sana?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, "Kau ini bicara apasih? Aku sama sekali tak paham!"

Jongin memijat keningnya, "Ampun deh Baek! Kau ini benar-benar kolot atau apa sih?"

"Bicara yang jelas bedebah! Atau kau mau aku menyumpal mulut bangsatmu dengan sepatuku?" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Selow brada (pengucapan bahasa ingris Jongin benar-benar ngaco)!" Dengan cengiran lebarnya, Jongin mundur selangkah demi menghindari kontas fisik dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah akan ku jelaskan! Se.."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyela, "Persingkat saja, kalau panjang-panjang keburu pagi nanti!"

Jongin mengangkat bibir bawahnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ok! Ok!" Jongin menarik nafasnya sebelum bercerita.

"Kau tahukan kampus ini adalah kampus paling terkenal di kota ini?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin.

"Lewati bagian itu, aku hanya ingin tahu alasan para mahasiswa itu menyambut si 'Pemimpin' dengan histeris!"

"Heish! Dengar dulu penjelasanku!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Iya! Iya! lanjutkan!"

"Coba tebak kenapa kampus kita jadi terkanal?"

"Brengsek! Kenapa malah main tebak-tebakan sih?" Baekhyun mulai kesal, tidak bisakan Jongin menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat dan jelas?.

"Astaga, Byun Baek! Diamlah dulu, biarkan aku menjelaskannya sampai akhir!"

Baekhyun menarik nafsnya dalam-dalam, ia mempelkan bokongnya di tepi meja stan dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menatap Jongin dan melakukan gerakan seperti menutup resleting di mulutnya. Lalu mengangkat dagunya, memberi kode pada Jongin untuk mulai menjelaskan kembali.

Jongin mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskannya lagi.

"Kau tahu! Kampus kita terkenal karena keberadaan sang pemimpin. Pemimpin kampus ini adalah sosok laki-laki tampan yang menjadi idola di sini. Bukan hanya di dalam kampus, para wanita-wanita muda, gadis-gadis remaja atau para pria sekalipun di luar kampus sana, bahkan hampir seluruh kota mungkin, sangat mengidolakannya!"

Ekspresi Baekhyun mulai berubah jijik, dikiranya hal seperti itu hanya ada di drama-drama televisi dan film.

"Dan selain si pemimpin, ada beberapa laki-laki tampan lain yang menjadi incaran gadis-gadis disini. Mangkanya jangan heran jika para gadis masuk ke kampus ini tidak berniat untuk belajar, melainkan berniat untuk menggaet para lelaki tampan di kampus ini!"

"Kalau niat mereka seperti itu, kenapa juga mereka mendaftar di kampus ini?" Baekhyun mulai kesal sendiri mendengar penjelasan Jongin barusan. Bagaimana tidak, untuk bisa masuk ke kampus ini saja, Baekhyun harus rela belajar siang dan malam. Ia bahkan tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup demi mengikuti tes masuk ke Universitas. Dan demi beasiswa, ia rela untuk mengikuti beberapa les tambahan setiap akhir pekan.

"Hei! Mereka tidak seperti kita yang belajar mati-matian demi bisa masuk ke kampus ini, kau tahu..!" Jongin mendekati Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Mereka (para gadis-gadis pemuja pemimpin kampus dan lelaki tampan) lebih mengandalkan uang dari pada otak!"

"Mendegar penjelasanmu aku jadi merinding sendiri!" Baekhyun mengusap kedua lengannya bergantian dan tengkuknya.

"Ah satu lagi! Di setiap fakultas terdapat seorang ketua, dan para ketua itu semuanya adalah putra dari para konglomerat terpandang di kota ini. Jadi jangan mencari masalah dengan para ketua di fakultasmu. Dan para ketua itu tunduk pada sang pemimpin. Gosipnya, dia (si 'pemimpin') adalah putra dari seorang gengster paling kejam!".

"Gengster yang seperti di film-film barat itu?" Jongin mengguk, Entah kenapa Baekhyun mulai bersemangat mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Kalau si pemimpin itu nyeremin, anaknya gengster pula, lantas kenapa dia masih menjadi idola?"

Jongin tiba-tiba meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Kawan ku! Jaman sekarang, wanita lebih suka lelaki seperti itu. Kau tahu, wanita menyukai tantangan, kekejaman dan materi. Jadi jangan merasa kaget, jika nanti para wanita di kampus ini mengabaikan kita dan memilih berlari kepangkuan sang iblis!" Jongin merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan menunjuk kearah kerumunan para mahasiswi tadi.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongin dan memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Memang siapa juga yang berharap mau mendapatkan gadis-gadis matrealistis seperti mereka!" Baekhyun hendak beranjak pergi, namun seseorang tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur tepat dibawah kakinya.

"Oh/Eh!" Jongin dan Baekhyun memekik bebarengan.

"Anu! Maafkan aku!" Mahasiswa itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jongin beserta Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata sendu. Sungguh! Keduanya tiba-tiba tak bisa berkutik saat tatapan sayu, sendu dan lembut itu mengarah langsung pada kedua bola mata mereka.

Mahasiswa itu segera bangkit (posisinya duduk bersimpuh) dan menepuk-nepuk debu tanah yang menempel di tangan dan bajunya.

Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung berjongkok membantu memunguti barang si mahasiswa itu yang tadi ikut berserakan di tanah saat dia jatuh tadi.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku tak berniat mengejutkan mu!" Mahasiswa itu berkali-kali menunduk minta maaf didepan Baekhyun. Lama-lama ia merasa agak aneh dan canggung jika mahasiswa itu terus minta maaf padanya.

"Ah! Sudahlah, jangan meminta maaf terus. Kau bahkan tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu mahasiswa tadi dengan lembut, dan lihat! Saat mahasiswa itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ada air mata yang berkumpul di sudut mata sendunya.

Entah ada apa dengan dirinya, tiba-tiba jempolnya meraih dagu mahasiswa tersebut dan mencubit lembut dagunya untuk mengangkat wajah mahasiswa itu yang terlihat begitu manis. Kulitnya juga putih dan terasa begitu lembut. Tangan Baekhyun jadi nyaman saat menyentuh kulit halusnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah perasaan lembut muncul dan menyebar begitu hangat di hatinya.

"Jangan menangis!" Ujar Baekhyun lembut sambil tersenyum tulus, dan dibalas oleh suara sesenggukan dari mahasiswa tadi.

"Ya ampun! Pria ini menangis?" Jongin menutup mulutnya tak percaya, tapi dia akui, wajah menangis mahasiswa itu sungguh manis. Jongin benar-benar tak tahan melihatnya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Dan saat memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, saat itulah dia sadar, seseorang dengan tampang menyeramkan berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya dan Baekhyun.

"Oh, astaga! Oh, astaga! Tidak! Demi tuhan! Jangan bilang kalau dia menuju kearah sini!"

Sekujur tubuh Jongin mendadak gemetar, ia panik saat seorang mahasiswa itu mendatanginya dengan ekspresi wajah marah yang terlihat begitu menakutkan. Dan disaat itulah Jongin tersadar jika ia dan Baekhyun dalam bahaya.

"Baek! Baek! Byun Baek! Berdirilah Baek! Oi! Byun Baek!"

Seberapa kerasnya Jongin berteriak, Baekhyun seperti tak mendengarnya. Wajah dan tatapan sendu nan lembut mahasiswa didepannya sungguh menghipnotisnya.

Dan saat Baekhyun hendak mengusap lagi air mata mahasiswa manis di depannya, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh seseorang, hingga membuatnya berdiri secara paksa. Karena tarikan yang begitu kasar, Baekhyun tidak dapat berdiri dengan benar dan badannya sedikit terhuyung.

"BANGSAT! JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUHNYA DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU!"

Mahasiswa dengan dandanan preman, wajah sangar dan berambut pirang (sepertinya dia bukan keturunan orang Korea?), juga tinggi itu berteriak cukup keras di depan wajah Baekhyun. Dihadapannya Baekhyun terlihat begitu kecil, dan tatapan membunuhnya sungguh membuat Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati.

"Akh! Sakit!"

Lengan Baekhyun yang kecil, diremas begitu kuat oleh mahasiswa di depannya, sumpah! Rasanya begitu sakit, Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia diperlakukan kasar seperti ini, apa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan?.

Dan saat itu juga, tiba-tiba suasana halaman kampus berubah mencekam dan suram. Beberapa mahasiswa lain berkerumun agak jauh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"KRIS, LEPASKAN DIA!"

Tiba-tiba mahasiswa manis itu mendorong tubuh tegap dan tinggi mahasiswa yang masih menggengam lengan Baekhyun begitu erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, karena dia sudah berani menyentuhmu, Lu!" Tiba-tiba suara mahasiswa muka preman yang dipanggil Kris itu melembut.

"Dia tidak menyentuhku! Jadi lepaskan dia!" Luhan atau biasa di panggil Lu (nama mahasiswa manis itu) mencoba melepas paksa genggaman tangan Kris guna membebaskan Baekhyun dari cengkraman menyakitkannya. Namun tenaga Luhan seakan menguap, ia tak mampu membebaskan Baekhyun meski ia sudah ngotot hingga wajahnya jadi merah, tetap saja cengkraman Kris masih belum melonggar.

Baekhyun merasa lengannya sangat sakit dan ia juga berusaha untuk meloloskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Kris. Rasanya lengannya bisa remuk kalau begini terus.

Luhan begitu berusaha menyelamatkan Baekhyun, namun Kris tak bergeming sedikit pun. Malahan cengkraman di lengan Baekhyun semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun seperti tak bisa merasakan lengannya karena saking sakitnya.

"Ku mohon, lepaskan aku...!" Suara memohon dan kesakitan Baekhyun seakan lewat begitu saja di telinga Kris. Bukannya kasihan, Kris semakin kuat meremas lengan Baekhyun.

Jongin yang sebenarnya dari tadi ingin menolong Baekhyun, tapi apa daya, sejak tadi kedua lengannya di tahan (seperti di piting di bagian ketiaknya) oleh seorang mahasiswa lain yang tak kalah tingginya dari Kris, dia adalah Park Chanyeol, tangan kanan dari Kris.

"HEI! ADA APA INI!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari arah lain datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan lainnya. Ia nampak begitu marah saat berjalan kearah Kris, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kau lagi!" Desis mahasiswa yang baru saja datang itu dan dibalas dengan tatapan sinis dari Kris.

"Junmyeon, tolong junior kita! Kris mencoba menyakitinya!" Luhan mengadu pada mahasiswa yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang ternyata bernama Joonmyeon. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Kris dan mengatakan sesuatu yang entah tak bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun. Bukan karena Baekhyun mulai tuli, tapi rasa sakit di lengannya benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Keringat mulai membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya. Kakinya lemas, sungguh, lenggannya begitu amat sangat sakit.

"Lepaskankan dia brengsek!" Junmyeon menggenggam lengan Baekhyun yang satunya dan menariknya menjauh dari Kris, namun Kris malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Jangan harap aku akan melepaskan si cebol ini (Baekhyun) padamu, dia sudah berani menyentuh Luhan dengan tangan kotornya ini!" Kris mengangkat lengan Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi, hingga membuat Baekhyun berjinjit dibuatnya.

Namun Junmyeon tak menyerah, ia semakin menarik kuat lengan Baekhyun yang satunya, hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung dan menabrak dada Junmyeon.

Tapi kemudian, Kris menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga membuat tubuh kecilnya terhuyung dan menabrak dada bidang milik Kris.

"Dia tidak menyentuhku! Dia hanya menolongku!" Luhan hendak maju untuk menolong Baekhyun, namun sebelum itu terjadi, Junmyeon menggengam jemari Luhan dan menahannya agar ia tidak pergi ketempat Kris.

Kris melihat tangan Junmyeon yang menggenggam jemari Luhan dan hal itu membuatnya amat sangat cemburu. Rasa panas dan marah menjalar sampai otaknya dan sialnya ia melampiaska amarahnnya pada lengan Baekhyun. Remasan itu begitu kuat. Baekhyun sudah tak kuat, rasa sakitnya terasa begitu menyakitkan dan apakah tulang tangannya remuk?

"ADUUUUUUH, SAKIIIIIT! IBUUUUU!"

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi, hingga ia berteriak begitu keras. Bahkan suara cemprengnya mampu membuat gendang telinga Kris begitu nyeri. Begitu pula Junmyeon, Luhan, dan juga Chanyeol, mereka semua langsung tutup telinga saat Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara cempreng dan melengkingnya.

Sementara untuk Jongin, sepertinya ia sudah biasa mendengar suara teriakan kawannya itu.

Kris tanpa sadar menghempaskan lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan Junmyeon juga begitu, ia melepaskan genggamanya pada lengan Baekhyun yang satunya.

Hempasan yang begitu kuat (saat Kris melepaskan lengan Baekhyun) membuat tubuh tak bertenaga Baekhyun terhuyung tepat kearah Jongin dan Chanyeol (yang saat itu berada di samping Kris).

Jongin berniat untuk menangkap tubuh kawannya, namun arah jatuhnya Baekhyun bukan mengarah padanya, melainkan kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang belum siap menerima tubuh Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ikut terhuyung kebelakang dan dengan gerakan refleks, Chanyeol menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Meski mungil, dia (Baekhyun) tetap saja memiliki berat badan normal dan lengan panjang Chanyeol tak sanggup menahan berat badan Baekhyun. Hingga keduanya terjatuh ketanah dengan posisi Baekhyun menindih tubuh Chanyeol.

"Eouh!" Jongin tiba-tiba menjerit kecil sambil melototkan kedua matanya. Apa yang dia lihat sungguh mengerikan.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, sementara Joonmyeon melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan langsung menutup mata Luhan, meski sebenarnya Luhan sudah melihat peristiwa di depannya (antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun).

Chanyeol tak dapat mempercayai apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, seorang mahasiswa baru menimpa tubuhnya dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah bibir mereka bertubrukan.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya sangat lebar, ia juga tak mempercayai semua ini. Apakah tabrakan bibir seperti ini bisa disebut sebuah ciuman secara tak sengaja?

Andweeee! Baekhyun itu cowok! Mana ada cowok bisa ciuman sama cowok?

Aku tidak mau ciuman dengan cowok!

Tbc.


End file.
